legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Blood
The Black Blood 'are the top-ranked and most powerful Abyssal in The Fallen's army in the entire existence serving as the primary rivals of Ratatoskr and Multi-Universe Forces, and the top-ranked organisation leading The Fallen Legion and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire in the shadows, making them the true antagonistic faction of the entire ''LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. The Black Blood was a group of Abyssal that existed outside the usual system of Reality Council. Over the course of several centuries, the Black Blood took different forms, names and was led by different individuals, however, Fallen was always the supreme leader. All members are former humans that at some point lose their humanity once they were choose by Fallen to serve him. Though each iteration is viewed as either subversives or genocidal by the multiverse itself, all seek to make the Multi-Universe a better place through their own means (the Phantom Z and Assembly of Karma, leaving the Black Blood itself just as a fanatic omnicidal inhuman cult), showing that Fallen is the only person in the organization that possesses cruel goals and manipulates all individuals who have good intentions to achieve the his devilish goals. Each member of Assembly of Karma tends to have multiple lairs across the universe, inaccessible either due to their remoteness or the various security measures that protect them. History Phantom Z The '''Black Blood (Phantom Z; first name) was originally founded by Toranosuke during the Third Quanrian War on Wanderi planet, alongside his childhood friends Mu and Sumirineko. Orphans of the Quanrian Genocide committed by the Sith Empire, the three created Phantom Z as a way to bring peace to their homeworld of which too often got attacked by slavers and pirates after the Great Quanrian Genocide.Their desire for an end to war attracted many fellow to their cause and, in time, word of their exploits began to travel beyond Quanrian's borders. Phantom Z's early fame was owed largely to Toranosuke's leadership and his natural charisma, which kept the group united and motivated them to persevere despite the difficulties of their goal. Toranosuke, however, viewed himself as merely a facilitator for Mu, who would ultimately be the actual source of world peace because of his Spiral power. In time, Phantom Z's fame began attracting unwanted attention. They were first approached by Isaac Westcott, the leader of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire who offered to lend his assistance to Phantom Z, specifically Mu. Toranosuke was wary of Isaac and refused his offer, though Isaac claims Toranosuke eventually agreed. Darkus, the leader of Ami Country also became aware of Phantom Z and perceived them as a threat to his rule, a belief encouraged by pirates. Darkus approached Phantom Z offering to help them broker peace between DEM, the Sith Empire and Triggers Hell. When Toranosuke, Mu and Sumirineko arrived to meet with him, however, they were ambushed by Darkus's men and Darkus's Root, who took Sumirineko hostage and forced Toranosuke to commit suicide in order to save her. Enraged by Toranosuke's death, Mu summoned the Three Paths of Universe statue and used it to slaughter their attackers, though Darkus himself escaped. Other members of Phantom Z were tipped off to Darkus's plan and attempted to provide backup to Toranosuke and the others. Isaac intercepted them and killed them all. Assembly of Karma With Toranosuke's dying breath he entrusted the pursuit of peace to Mu. Mu, grieved by Toranosuke's death, came to believe that the universe would never willingly consent to peace and that Phantom Z's previously pacifist approaches were therefore futile. He concluded that the only way the universe would turn away from its constant warfare would be to experience such catastrophic death and destruction that it could never again stomach the idea of conflict. Intending to be the one to show these horrors to the multiverse, Mu began using the alias formed an alliance with Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Mu accepted Isaac Westcott, his earlier offer of support, which he provided in secret. After the 4th Multi-Universe War, Phantom Z, now know as Assembly of Karma began recruiting S-rank human terrorist across realities, its members' competing personalities and aspirations unified behind Mu's claimed objective of universe domination; this may involve a certain level of force, as Harbour experienced. The Assembly of Karma is a now a terrorist organization dedicated to the achievement of universe domination through terrorist and subversive activities on various fronts, resulting in a fascist New Multiversal Order. Its extent of operations is universalwide; always attempting to elude the ongoing counter-espionage operations by NC. Assembly of Karma is funded by Isaac's personal fortune, based on his recovered hoard of Nazi plunder from World War II. The organization is run with behind-the-scenes direction by Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, also know as the Fallen himself (who was one of the people to assume the role of Supreme Assembly). Under him is a central ruling committee; under them are individual division chiefs, and under them are the rank and file members and special agents. In order to become a member of Assembly of Karma an individual must be a legal adult willing to submit to a thorough investigation of the applicant's personal background and to swear a death-oath of loyalty to Assembly of Karma and its principles. Their methods became cruel and cold since DEM started to use them as mercenaries to kill some individuals for other worlds. Black Blood Teams Under Isaac, Assembly of Karma (AK) and Black Blood (BB) members are organised into teams of two, usually paired based on perceived similarities (such as Vizard or Mong) or advantageous combinations (such as Black Buttler and IMP). Although some pairs get along better than others, few seem to actually like each other; Sha no Sho notes that members always have separate rooms when staying at hotels. Hostilities tend to exist even between members who aren't partners, though they so rarely meet that this is rarely an actual problem. Teams travel other universe pursuing DEM's goals, only convening when summoned by Eve, typically to seal a Angel on Fallen Core to bring more power to Abyss. The Fallen & Eve Fullbuster Wescott (1).jpg abyssoni9a568cba3a9461721e53579b32f75e34.jpg Harbour & Licorice abyssnagatosample-febf69ac2b4a1eb772ab1ede3b083d31.jpg abyssartfield53197796_p0_master1200.jpg Dr. Miserix & Kaguya Otsutsuki A2ebafbd8202b2fb4578a19612a31335.jpg 292976.jpg Ragyo Kiryuin & Apocalypse Kill_ragyo_kiryuin_by_jellyenvy-d769uhe.jpeg Apocmessiahwar1.png Thanos & Darkseid ThanosAvengersAssemble.jpg 2309871-justice_league.jpeg Nekron & Black Diamond Nekron_016.jpg grab12526.jpg Kishin Asura & Lady Death Asura-asura-kishin-demon-king-23880277-316-448.jpg Death-marvel.jpg Father & Dormammu Father_(Full_Metal_Alchemist).jpg Dormammu.jpg Yi Xing Long & Red Onslaught ZUma_Estrela2.jpg Axis1-part1-redskull.jpg Vaatu & Anti Spiral AntiSpiral231232.jpg 250px-Vaatu.png The Decreator & Krona The_Decreator.jpg Krona.png Mandrakk & Akhenaten 200px-Mandrakk_Rox_Ogama_01.jpg Akhenaten.png Lactos & Katir This_!isit11led.jpg abyssoc56998119_p2_master1200.jpg Logos Phantom Z letter-logo-the-letter-z-in-the-style-of.jpg Assembly of Karma surveillance-eye-logo_318-52496.jpg Black Blood hellsing_s_by_rockte.jpg Trivia *Black Blood's level of technology is as highly advanced as that of any on Multi-Universe, based in part on technology of the alien Gnobians discovered by Baron von Strucker. Black Blood's Abyssal soldiers uses various advanced experimental vehicles and devices in its activities, and various conventional military vehicles, seacraft, aircraft, pistols and standard concussive force blasters, and conventional communications equipment. Category:Groups Category:OCs Category:Organization Category:Abyssals Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Nazis Category:Bigger Bads Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Fanatics Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cults Category:Master Manipulator Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Empowered Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Cataclysm Category:Rich Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Sociopaths Category:Balam Alliance Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Former Humans Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Public Enemies Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Scary Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Antichrists Category:Slavers Category:Fascists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Dark Lords Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anarchist Category:Conspirators Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:Traitors Category:CIS Productions Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:New World Order Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Controversial